Morning Sunlight
by Lipstick19
Summary: harry is having a problem. someone close to him doesn't want to get out of bed. what is he to do? oneshot fluff.


**Warning: some bad language**

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter j.k. rowling does.**

**Morning Sunlight**

**One-Shot**

Sunlight filtered in through the blue silk curtains, to land upon a figure under black silk sheets. Dark curls peeked out from under the black sheets. A dark haired man with emerald green eyes entered the room, followed by a tall blonde man with gray eyes, carrying a three year old blonde, green eyed girl.

"James" called out the dark haired man. The person under the covers shifted.

"James, come on you're going to be late for the train" said the blonde man. James shifted again but didn't show any signs of wanting to get up. The three year old girl, Lily, giggled, while both men sighed.

"He takes after your side of the family, Harry" said the tall blonde.

"Draco" said the dark haired man, Harry, rolling his eyes. Lily giggled at the expression on Draco's face. Harry rolled his eyes at the antics of his husband and their daughter. He then went to sit on his son's bed.

"James" whispered Harry, gently shaking the boy. His only response was a grunt, as James burrowed deeper under the covers. Lily giggled as Draco tried hard not to laugh.

"I think we need a plan B" said Draco, smirking like he had done all those years ago when both, he and Harry, went to Hogwarts. Harry turned to his husband and glared.

"Not funny" he said, still glaring at the blonde. Draco raised his hand up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't funny" Harry just kept glaring at him. Draco looked at Harry and smiled.

"Don't worry, I think I've got just the thing to wake him up" he said as his smile turned mischievous. Harry looked at Draco as if he had gone crazy. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Here, hold on to Lily" Draco said as he walked to where Harry was sitting. "I think you might want to stand by the door" Harry did as he was told, a confused expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it Harry, you'll find out soon enough" Harry still looked unconvinced, but then Draco gave him a kiss. "Trust me" he said. Harry nodded his head. Draco nodded his head then walked out of the room. He came back a while later with a pot and a wooden spoon. Harry raised his eyebrows and was about to ask what it was for, but Draco hushed him.

Draco smirked as he neared the bed. He raised the pot up and started hitting it with the wooden spoon, making a loud bang.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, look at those clouds all nice and puffy" Draco called out in an announcer's voice. James bolted out of bed and started shouting and looking around the room frantically.

"It wasn't me, I swear. I didn't take Uncle Remus' playboy magazines" James gray eyes landed o his parents. Draco had a smirk on his face, while Harry looked shocked. James calmed down then turned a deep shade of red, just remembering what he had just blurted out.

"So… what's for breakfast?" he asked, looking down at his lap. Draco kept smirking, Lily started to giggle.

"JAMES LUCIOUS SIRIUS POTTER-MALFOY!" yelled Harry, who by this time had recovered. He wasn't able to finish his rant, for at that moment in walked Remus Lupin. Everything went silent.

"Um…what's going on?" asked Remus, looking from Draco to Harry, to James, and back to Draco.

"I think you should run" said Draco. Remus was confused until he looked at Harry. Harry had a very evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh Remus, are you by any chance missing a few playboy magazines?" asked Harry dropping Lily on James' bed and walked toward Remus.

"Play…?" Remus looked confused until a look of recognition crossed his face, replaced by a look of fear, as he noticed the glint in Harry's eyes.

"Oh shit" he said as he took the advice Draco had given him earlier and ran out of the room. Harry ran after him, screaming bloody murder.

"REMUS LUPIN, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! HOW CAN YOU CORRUPT THE MIND OF AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY?!?!?!?"

-Back inside James' room-

"So…what _is _for breakfast?" asked James. Draco looked at his son and then laughed.

"Whatever you want James, whatever you want" James smiled.

-On the second floor of the Potter-Malfoy Manor-

"DIE REMUS, FOR CORRUPTING THE MIND OF AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY!" Remus was currently locked in a closet on the second floor with a very pissed off Harry on the other side.

this is my first fanfic. so it probably won't be that good but whatever. review if you like it. i don't know why you would cause i think it sucks. but that's up to you. thatnks to those who are willing to review this story.


End file.
